Partners in Crime
by NekoMarik
Summary: Alternate L death, some MisaxLight, but it's canon. Oneshot.


Originally posted on deviantART for an L-hating conetst- we had to give him an alternate death: .com/art/Partners-in-Crime-107311692 This is the only non-Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic I have ever written or will probably ever write.

"Ryuzaki-kun!" Misa screamed, throwing her arms around him. "Misa wants to know if you would go out with her on a date?"  
"M-Misa-chan," he choked out, "can't...breathe…hugging…too...hard."  
"Oops!" she said, letting him go, "Misa is very sorry." She smiled brightly. "So would Ryuzaki-kun like to go?"  
"What? Why? I thought you liked Light-kun" L said, looking at Misa suspiciously.  
Misa blushed, and L thought it made her look quite pretty.  
"B-because," she stuttered, the blush darkening as she looked at her feet, "Misa knows that Light does not love Misa as much as she loves him, and she…likes Ryuzaki-kun."  
L blinked, not sure he had heard right, and his suspicions grew. Wasn't this the same girl who always said she loved Light to the end no matter what, the same girl who's so-called "love" practically amounted to obsession, the same girl who had called him a pervert? But then she looked up, and the blush that covered her face was very pretty, and she said,  
"Will you please come, Ryuzaki?" she whispered, the fingers on her right hand moving up to her low-cut shirt and pulling it down…enough so that L could see a fairly good part of her boob. That so turned him on. Unconsciously, L licked his lip. He really was a pervert, he knew that. And besides…if he got some security, and there was a chance for him to…do…something…with Misa, then it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up.  
"Of course I will, Misa-chan," L said, unconsciously licking his lips.  
"Oh thank you, Ryuzaki-kin!" Misa yelled, spinning, smiling as brightly as possible, throwing her arms around L one more time before spinning around again and running off, turning back to wave good-bye as he licked his lips unconsciously. She kept smiling and looking back until she turned the corner, where she slackened her pace and shuddered with disgust. God, how she hated Ryuzaki! That man was such a perve…still, he would be dead and gone by the next morning, so whatever, she thought to herself as she kept walking, quickening her pace as she got out her cell phone to dial her Light-kun and tell him that she'd succeeded. She smiled as the call ended, ignoring the malicious edge to Light's voice as he congratulated her and hung up the phone.

Later that night, Misa and Light were huddled together in the cold, standing in the back of the hotel where L had agreed to meet Misa. Misa shuddered in the cold, leaning into Light as he absent-mindedly rubbed her back.  
"Light-kun," she asked, looking up at Light, stamping her feet from the cold, "are you sure this will work? Will you be okay?"  
"This will work, Misa," he breathed, rubbing her shoulders to ease her. This would never work if she got hysterical. "I've made sure there are no flaws in this plan. As it is, there is no security following Ryuzaki- I've made sure of it. All we have to do is wait for him to show up, which he should be doing in about five minutes."  
Misa didn't answer, only snuggled into her Light in the darkness, letting him stroke her hair, hoping that this would work for his sake. She did not know how long she stood that way, leaning against her Light in that dark alley, before they both lifted their heads and turned at the sound of approaching footsteps.  
It was L's shadowy figure, and they withdrew further into the shadow, so that L didn't catch even a glimpse of either of them.  
"Misa-chan," the shadowy figure called out, "are you there? It's me, Ryuzaki!"  
Misa took in a deep breath as she heard Light pull his gloves on. L called out again, and Light whispered to her that he was ready. She took in another hesitant breath, then poked her head out from the hotel's corner partway, enough so that L would be able to catch a brief glimpse of her.  
"Misa-chan, is that you?" she heard him call again, stopping in his path.  
She didn't respond right away, spending a split second on trying to make her voice sound petrified as she let out a brief, shaking squeal, too quiet to be called a shriek, but still conveying the same fear and panic, pulling her head back and letting her arms flail out as she ran behind Light so that it looked as though someone had grabbed her. L called out her name in a panicked voice, and they both stood against the wall, breathing heavily but trying to be as silent as possible, as they heard L break into a run and his footsteps approach their hiding place at a run. Light drew back as he heard his enemy reach the corner, holding out his hands, so that when L turned, grabbed him and choked him until he sputtered and fainted. Light let go of his neck and Misa let out a wavering breath as they both dragged L further into the center of the alley.  
"Did you write the name down?" Light whispered to Misa as he straightened up.  
"Yes," she said, "and I also wrote the instructions you gave me: 'comes into the Sunrise Hotel's back alley at nine o' clock and commits suicide by stabbing himself.'"  
"Good," was all Light said as he turned around, his back to the wall, removed his gloves, and held out his arms for Misa. She turned around and huddled into him, her back against his front, so that she could feel his breath on her head as he bowed his head and said, "Now all we have to do is wait."  
They waited, and at exactly nine o'clock the dark figure of a man came in. Light watched and Misa closed her eyes and buried her head in Light's arms as the man took out a knife and stabbed himself, seemingly oblivious to their presence. Light let Misa go as the man fell, and the two walked forward together to stand over the man's bleeding body. Pulling his gloves back on, Light stepped forward, took the bleeding knife out of the criminal's chest and turned to L's limp form. A cruel smile permeated his face, and Misa stepped back and watched as he began to stab L in the chest and stomach, over and over again. It was strange, really, she thought as blood kept seeping onto the ground and as she watched Light slit L's throat, how she could not bear to watch the criminal stab himself but she could watch her true love so coldly kill someone she'd pretended to be friends with. Oh well.  
Light finally finished, and he stuck the knife back into the criminal's chest, in the same place where he'd withdrawn it from. He was sweating, and he looked deliriously happy, as though he was only barely holding back an insane urge to let out a laugh of pure triumph, but he only smiled as he wiped the sweat off his brow and took off his gloves, then held out his hand for Misa to take. They walked off together, the one cold and removed at what she'd aided in doing, the other still exhilarated at the brutal murder he'd just committed. They stopped only once, and that was too look back at L's mutilated body as it lay in the dark alley, then walked on. No one would catch them, because now Misa would run to the police in hysterics, and Light would drive to Tokyo, where he was supposed to be. Kira's only _real_ enemy was gone, and now they way was open for a new world.


End file.
